Friendship
by A Maxi
Summary: "Menjadi seorang Prime merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar, aku tahu itu dan aku yakin, aku bisa melaksanakannya. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku melaksanakannya" Cerita dibalik persahabatan Optimus dan Jetfire di Transformers 2: ROTF. SemiFanon


**Title: **Friendship (gak kepikiran judul lain Xp)  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship.  
><strong>Character (s): <strong>Optimus Prime (Orion Pax)/ Jetfire  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Miskin deskripsi. Semi-Fanon

Disini juga ada informasi dari Transformers G1 ( Contoh, kemunculan Sentinel Prime sebagai Prime sebelum Optimus.) Karena saya udah agak-agak lupa Movie Transformers 2: ROTF. Cuma inget battlenya doang :p.  
><strong><br>Story Summary: **"Menjadi seorang Prime merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar, aku tahu itu dan aku yakin, aku bisa melaksanakannya. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku melaksanakannya." Sebuah cerita dibalik persahabatan Optimus dan Jetfire di Transformers 2: ROTF.  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: **Michael Bay dan Stephen Spielberg. Maafkan saya jika saya salah :). Dan fic ini hanya milik saya seorang.

* * *

><p>Optimus menatap gundukan tanah besar di depannya. Didalamnya tertimbun potongan-potongan tubuh teman tua mereka, Jetfire.<p>

Dia menancapkan sebuah kayu pada ujung gundukan itu. Pada kayu tersebut bertuliskan nama Cybertronian yang dikubur didalamnya.

Optimus teringat pada semua hal besar yang dilakukannya dengan Jetfire..

Dengan Jetfire...

* * *

><p>Sedang terjadi peperangan besar di Cybertron. Decepticons yang dipimpin oleh The Fallen melawan Autobots yang dipimpin Sentinel Prime Cybertron porak poranda. Perang itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih 7 hari 7 malam dan entah kapan selesainya. Optimus (yang masih menjadi Orion Pax) mendapat perintah dari Sentinel untuk memimpin pasukan kecil untuk memata-matai Markas cabang Decepticons dan mengambil sesuatu. (Yah, disini, OrionOptimus seperti Optimus di Animated series, punya anak buah (Bumblebee, prowl, dll) tapi juga punya atasan.)

* * *

><p>"Autobots, bergerak!" perintah Orion Pax pada 5 anak buahnya. Segera ke 5 anak buahnya berubah menjadi bentuk Robot mereka.<p>

"Apakah disini tempatnya, kapten ?" tanya Hot Rod, salah satu anak buahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, kita harus mencari jalan untuk menyusup..." balas Optimus. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah lorong.

* * *

><p>Mereka berhasil menyusup melalui sebuah lorong. Dan sekarang merka sampai di ujung lorong. Orion Pax melihat sesosok Decepticons. Decepticons itu hanya sendiri, mudah mengalahkannya. Hanya saja, kalau mau menghajar Decepticons itu, pasti akan membuat keributan. Hanya saja, bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan oleh Orion. Tatapan Decepticons itu seperti terlihat sendu. Seperti bukan seorang Decepticons. Tak ada nafsu membunuh pada tatapannya, tak seperti Decepticons lainnya. Tatapannya seperti tak sepenuh hati mendukung Decepticons. Padahal Orion tau dia adalah salah seorang Komandan yang langsung Di bawah pengawasan The Fallen, Seperti dirinya.<p>

"Auto..." Orion baru mau memerintahkan untuk mundur ke bagian lain, sayangnya suaranya terdengar oleh si Decepticons itu.

"Celaka..."

* * *

><p>Pasukan Decepticons yang kurang lebih berjumlah 50 Cybertronian datang ke ruangan tempat Decepticons tadi.<p>

"Hei, kemana penyusupnya ?" seru Salah seorang Decepticons pada Decepticons tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah pergi... mungkin masih ada diluar, cepat, kejarlah..." seru Decepticons tadi dengan tenang.

"MUNDUR ! KEMUGKINAN MEREKA MASIH DI LUAR! CEPAT KEJAR !" perintah Decepticons yang menanyai tadi.

Pasukan Decepticons tadi pergi keluar sesuai perintah pemimpin mereka.

"Sudah pergi, silahkan keluar..." serunya entah pada siapa di ruangan besar yang hening itu.

Optimus dan yang lainnya keluar dari lorong kecil tadi.

"Kenapa kau membantu kami...?" Optimus bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Pergilah..." jawabnya dingin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku..."

"Kubilang pergi..."

"Aku bertanya pada.."

"Cepat pergi atau kupanggilkan pasukan ku...!" Decepticons itu menyela dengan dingin. Akhirnya Orion Pax dan yang lainnya pergi. Tapi, Orion masih bingung akan kelakuan Decepticons tadi.

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian, dia mendengar kabar burung bahwa Decepticons itu keluar dari Decepticons dan menjadi seorang The Seekers, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah kelompok yang tak memihak Autobots dan Decepticons. Orion Pax juga mendengar kabar bahwa dia bernama Jetfire. Optimus juga sempat mencoba mendatangi robot itu, yah, dia masih agak dingin dan tak mau memberi tahu alasan mengapa dia menolong mereka saat itu. Yah, Setidaknya seorang Orion Pax dapat menjalin pertemanan dengannya...<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan upacara pemindahan Matrix of Leadership untuk Prime berikutnya. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang terpilih. Tentu saja Orion Pax yang mulai sekarang menyandang nama 'Optimus Prime' menggantikan Prime sebelumnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Tempat Kediaman Prime<p>

(10 tahun sebelum kepergian para Autobots ke bumi)

* * *

><p>Optimus memandang ruangan Prime itu. Menjadi seorang Prime tentu saja merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar, Optimus tahu itu dan dia yakin, Dia bisa melaksanakannya.<p>

"Selamat..." Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunan Optimus.

"Terima kasih... ada apa sehingga kau jauh-jauh kesini?" Optimus melihat siapa yang datang. Dia melihat Jetfire masuk dari jendela besarnya.

"Tidak ... aku ingin pergi ke sebuah planet bernama bumi.." Jetfire melihat kearah jendela.

"Pergilah... apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Hanya beristirahat..." beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai bergerak, arti dia akan berubah menjadi pesawat tempur Cybertron. "... setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sahabat ku satu-satunya" Dia menatap Optimus dengan mata merah nya. Kemudian dia berubah 100% menjadi Pesawat Tempur Cybertron dan terbang. Optimus menatap lambang Decepticons yang dicabik-cabik di sayap Jetfire.

"semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kawan.."

* * *

><p>"BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN ! OPTIMUS! BANGUN !" seru Sam.<p>

"Bangun ! Prime!" kata Ironhide. Semua autobots masih bertahan walau kewalahan akan serangan The Fallen sebelumnya. Optimus tak punya tenaga sama sekali untuk bangkit. Optimus hanya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Oh, tidak.." gumam Jetfiresambil melihat anggoa Autobots lainnya.

"bangun bangun bangun ! mereka akan melakukannya ! kita harus menghentikannya ! bangun Optimus!"

* * *

><p>The Fallen iba di puncak piramid dan disambut oleh Megatron. "The Fallen, master ku!" serunya.<p>

"Saudaraku itu tak akan bisa menghentikanku.." ujar The fallen sambil memasukan Matrix of Leadership.

"Tentu saja.." balas Megatron.

"DAN SEKARANG, AKU AKAN MENGORBANKANMU, MATAHARI!"

* * *

><p>"Target musuh sudah diketahui, mulai serangan !" lapor Epps. Semua Tank dan Meriam di embakan ke arah piramid itu, walau percuma.<p>

Pesawat-pesawat, Tank, dan manusia sekalipun roboh hanya dengan satu serangan The fallen yang mengendalikan Gravitasi.

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi.. tak akan ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini.. Optimus, terimalah Sparkku.. agar kau mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali.. untuk melanjutkan hari esok.. UNTUK KEMENANGAN, DAN KEADILAN !" Jetfire mencabut Spark dirinya. Jolt dan Ratchet segera menggunakan kesempatan dari Jetfire itu.<p>

"Jolt ! Electro type !" Sambungkan !" perintah Ratchet. Jolt melakukannya. segera bagian-bagian tubuh Jetfire terpisah-pisah dan menjadi equip bagi Optimus. Optimus merangkak ke arah tubuh mai Jetfire untuk mengambil Spark-nya. Setelah semuanya terpasang, Optimus berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, bahkan lebih. ia menyalakan jet milik Jetfire yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Mari.. bergerak !" Optimus terbang untuk menyambut The Fallen. 'Jetfire, tak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan yang tak akan datang dua kali ini...'

* * *

><p>"Kalau waktu itu kau tak memberikan Spark mu, entah apa yang terjadi..." Optimus kembali menatap kuburan Jetfire.<p>

"Menjadi seorang Prime merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar, aku tahu itu dan aku yakin, aku bisa melaksanakannya. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku melaksanakannya."

-End-

**Author: **Kenapa seh banyak penggemar Transformers movie yang gak terlalu peduli sama Jetfire.. padahal dia kan termasuk kunci menang ngelawan Teh Fallen. Apa karena dia tua? Tentu gak ! BEHOLD THE GLORY OF JETFIRE ! He's he great grandpa, khe khe khe... Ok, hentikan curhat ini.

Yah... jangan marah ya atas masalah di Flashback yang bilang kalau Prime sebelum Optimus (Sentinel) itu ngelawannya bukan Megatron, tapi The Fallen. Soalnya saya dapat beberapa sumber bahwa Pemimpin grup pemberontak itu adalah The Fallen dan setelah beberapa generasi, barulah Megatron yang memimpin dan Megatron juga dianugrahi gelar 'The Greatest Decepticons Leader' . Yah, maafkan saya kalau Jetfire rada OOC, abisnya dia munculnya bentar sih... dah, akhir kata, Please Review :).


End file.
